Characters
Meet and greet over one hundred twenty Disney Characters during your stay in Castleton. On this page you will find the grand list of all the characters that make an appearance. As well as links to their pages on the wikia, quest information, guides, and whatever else may be included with them. Characters originating from the Game These characters are new to the Disney cast and were made just for this game. *Cameron *The King *Letita Characters in Game Castleton *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Chip 'N' Dale *Professor Ludwig Von Drake *Clarabelle Cow *Clarice *Pete *Mr. Toad *Tinker Bell (The King's fairy helper) *Zummi Gummi and Gruffi Gummi *Launchpad McQuack *Gadget Hackwrench *Darkwing Duck *Vanellope Von Schweetz (One of Mickey's Gang) Hundred Acre Wood *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Eeyore *Mrs. Kanga and Roo *Rabbit *Owl Atlantica *Princess Ariel *Flounder *Sebastian *King Triton *Flotsam and Jetsam Agrabah *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *The Genie of the Lamp *Abu *Iago *Magic Carpet Castle of Dreams *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Cinderella's Fairy God Mother Wonderland *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *The Chesire Cat *The Card Soldiers *The Queen of Hearts and The King of Hearts *Doorknob Pirates of the Caribbean's World: Port Royal *Captain Jack Sparrow Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto Dumbo *Dumbo The Aristocats *Marie Three Little Pigs *Practical Pig *Fiddler Pig *Fifer Pig *The Big Bad Wolf The Three Caballeros *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles Beast's Castle *Princess Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Chip Potts *Mrs. Potts Fantasia *Master Yen Sid Pocahontas *Pocahontas *Meeko and Flit Hercules *Hercules *Phil Dwarf Woodlands *Snow White *The Prince *Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Bashful and Dopey Lilo & Stitch's World: Hawaii Island *Lilo *Stitch *Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Pleakley Song of the South *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Smee Sleeping Beauty *Princess Aurora *Prince Phillip *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather One Hundred and One Dalmatians *Cruella De Vil The Sword in the Stone *Merlin The Jungle Book/TaleSpin *Baloo the Bear *King Louie *Don Karnage The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally *Zero the Ghost Dog The Lion King *Timon *Rafiki Mulan *Fa Mulan *Mushu The Princess and the Frog *Princess Tiana *Prince Naveen *Louis the Alligator Tangled *Princess Rapunzel *Flynn Rider Wreck-It Ralph/Ralph Breaks the Internet *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz (She's Ralph's Best Pal) *Yesss Arendelle *Princess Anna *Queen Elsa *Olaf the Snowman *The Pabbie *Marshmallow Zootopia *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps Moana *Moana *Maui *Hei Hei Unlockable Characters Removed Characters in game Castleton * Max Goof * Clarabelle Cow * Horace Horsecollar Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * The Blue Fairy Cinderella's World: Castle of Dreams * Jaq and Gus * Suzy and Pearl The Jungle Book * Mowgil * Baloo * Bagheera * King Louie The Aristocats * Toulouse * Berlioz Winnie the Pooh's World: Hundred Acre Wood * Christopher Robin The Little Mermaid's World: Atlantica * Prince Eric The Lion King's World: Pride Lands * Simba * Timon * Pumbaa * Nala * Zazu * Rafiki Pocahontas * Pocahontas * John Smith * Meeko * Flit Hercules * Megara Mulan * Mulan * Shang * Mushu The Princess and the Frog * Tiana * Naveen * Louis the Crocodile * Ray the Firefly * Mama Odie Pirates of the Caribbean's World: Port Royal * Angelica Teach * Black Barty * Tia Dalma * Will Turner * Elizabeth Swann Frozen's World: Arendelle * Kristoff Trivia *On the official website, Daisy Duck is shown to look very different compared to how she shows up in game. Artworks 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Pluto.png|Pluto ChipDale.png|Chip and Dale Clarice-DMW2.jpg|Clarice Scrooge-McDuck-DMW.jpg|Scrooge McDuck 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White Doc-DMW.jpg|Doc Grumpy-DMW.jpg|Grumpy Happy-DMW.jpg|Happy Sleepy-DMW.jpg|Sleepy Bashful-DMW.jpg|Bashful Sneezy-DMW.jpg|Sneezy Dopey-DMW.jpg|Dopey Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio Geppetto.png|Geppetto Master-Yen-Sid-DMW.jpg|Master Yen Sid Jose-Carioca-DMW2.jpg|Jose Carioca Panchito-Pistoles-DMW2.jpg|Panchito Pistoles 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming Fairy-God-Mother-DMW.jpg|Fairy God Mother 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice White-Rabbit-DMW.jpg|White Rabbit Doorknob-DMW.jpg|Doorknob Mad-Hatter-DMW.jpg|Mad Hatter March-Hare-DMW.jpg|March Hare 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker Bell.png|Tinker Bell 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg|Aurora 18 Prince Phillip - DMW.jpg|Prince Phillip 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet.png|Piglet Roo-DMW2.jpg|Roo Tigger.png|Tigger Rabbit-DMW.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW.jpg|Eeyore Kanga-DMW2.jpg|Kanga Owl-DMW.jpg|Owl Ariel-DMW2.jpg|Ariel Flounder-DMW2.jpg|Flounder Sebastian-DMW2.jpg|Sebastian 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast Lumiere-DMW.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth-DMW.jpg|Cogsworth Mrs.-Potts-DMW.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip-Potts-DMW.jpg|Chip Potts 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie Abu-DMW.jpg|Abu Magic-Carpet-DMW.jpg|Magic Carpet Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington Sally-DMW2.jpg|Sally Zero-the-Ghost-Dog-DMW.jpg|Zero the Ghost Dog 29 Hercules - DMW.jpg|Hercules Phil-DMW.jpg|Phil Lilo-DMW.jpg|Lilo Stitch-DMW.jpg|Stitch Dr-Jamba-Jookika-DMW2.jpg|Dr. Jumba Jookiba Pleakley-DMW2.jpg|Pleakley 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Rapunzel-DMW2.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn-Rider-DMW2.jpg|Flynn Rider Wreck-It-Ralph-DMW2.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope-Von-Schweetz-DMW2.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz Anna-DWM2.jpg|Anna Elsa-DMW2.jpg|Elsa Olaf-DMW2.jpg|Olaf Screenshots Disney Characters *'Mickey Mouse and Friends' DMW - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW2 - Clarice.jpg|Clarice DMW - Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW - Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie DMW_-_Pete.jpg|Pete *'Three Little Pigs' DMW2 - Fifer Pig.jpg|Fifer Pig DMW2 - Fiddler Pig.jpg|Fiddler Pig DMW2 - Practical Pig.jpg|Practical Pig *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' DMW - Snow White.jpg|Snow White DMW2 - The Prince.jpg|The Prince DMW - Doc.jpg|Doc DMW - Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy DMW - Happy.jpg|Happy DMW - Sleepy.jpg|Sleepy DMW - Bashful.jpg|Bashful DMW - Sneezy.jpg|Sneezy DMW - Dopey.jpg|Dopey *'Pinocchio' DMW - Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio DMW - Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto *'Fantasia' DMW - Master Yen Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid *'Cinderella' DMW - Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella DMW - Prince Charming.jpg|Prince Charming DMW - Fairy God Mother.jpg|Fairy God Mother *'Alice in Wonderland' DMW - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW - White Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW - Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW - Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter DMW - March Hare.jpg|March Hare DMW_-_Cheshire_Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat DMW_-_The_Black_Clover_Card.jpg|The Black Clover Card DMW_-_The_Red_Heart_Card.jpg|The Red Heart Card DMW2_-_The_King_of_Hearts.jpg|The King of Hearts DMW2_-_The_Queen_of_Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts *'Peter Pan' DMW - Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan DMW - Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell DMW_-_Captain_Hook.jpg|Captain Hook DMW_-_Mr._Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee *'Sleeping Beauty' DMW - Aurora.jpg|Aurora DMW - Prince Phillip.jpg|Prince Phillip *'The Aristocats' DMW - Marie.jpg|Marie *'Winnie the Pooh' DMW - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW - Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW2 - Roo.jpg|Roo DMW - Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW - Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW - Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW2_-_Kanga.jpg|Kanga DMW - Owl.jpg|Owl *'The Little Mermaid' DMW2 - Ariel.jpg|Ariel DMW2 - Flounder.jpg|Flounder DMW2 - Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian DMW2_-_King_Triton.jpg|King Triton *'Beauty and the Beast' DMW - Belle.jpg|Belle DMW - Beast.jpg|Beast DMW - Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere DMW - Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth DMW - Mrs. Potts.jpg|Mrs. Potts DMW - Chip Potts.jpg|Chip Potts *'Aladdin' DMW - Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin DMW - Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine DMW - Genie.jpg|Genie DMW - Abu.jpg|Abu DMW - Magic Carpet.jpg|Magic Carpet *'The Nightmare Christmas' DMW - Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW - Zero the Ghostdog.jpg|Zero the Ghost Dog *'Hercules' DMW - Hercules.jpg|Hercules DMW - Phil.jpg|Phil *'Lilo & Stitch' DMW - Lilo.jpg|Lilo DMW - Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW2 - Dr. Jumba Jookika.jpg|Dr. Jumba Jookiba DMW2 - Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley *'Pirates of the Caribbean' DMW - Captain Jack Sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow *'Frozen' DMW2 - Anna.jpg|Anna DMW2 - Elsa.jpg|Elsa DMW2 - Olaf.jpg|Olaf DMW2 - Pabbie.jpg|Pabbie DMW2_-_Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow Category:Characters Category:Lists